


Baby I Love You, But I Just Can't Smile

by sssammich



Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leighton’s the only one that could make her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I Love You, But I Just Can't Smile

It was odd having Blake’s 12-year-old cousin call her, of all people, to talk about camp. It was even more odd when said cousin started going in full detail, relaying a play-by-play of a very “hot” game of “Baby, If You Love Me Smile” chock full of pre-pubescent tweenagers doing all sorts of things to make their target smile for them. And what was even more odd than that was that as she sat on her chair in the makeup trailer, she seemed highly intrigued by the age old ice breaker. Now, all she wanted to do was play.

 "Okay, Colleen, I’m gonna get going, but tell your mom I said hello, okay? Great, bye,” she said clicking on the phone to turn off.

“Who was that?” Leighton asked, approaching the chair beside her and sitting on it.

“Cousin, talking about camp.”

“Why’d she call you?”

“No idea. But! She did tell me about the “Baby, If You Love Me Smile” icebreaker and I feel like we should play that…to you know, pass the time…or something.” Blake finished off lamely when Leighton gave her a look like she’d grown an extra head. An equally pretty one, with all her studly looks and great hair, but still, you know, an extra head.

“Too bad you’re about two years late.” Leighton laughed, but the blonde was not deterred.

“Still, it’d be fun. I mean, you can totally ruin people’s poker faces with it. And it’s total instant gratification. Who wouldn’t want that?”

As Leighton inspected herself in the mirror, she gave Blake’s words some thought.  “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Okay, well, let’s try.”

“What, you mean now?”

“The idea behind an instant gratification, Lively, is that it’s instant. I’m not being gratified here and I’ve already lost 30 seconds of my life with you telling me about it. So let’s try out your poker face.”

Blake shifted in her seat uncomfortably after hearing the words “not being gratified” before she tried to gain her composure.

“Just remember, you can’t touch me. I have to warn you though, Leigh, I was a grand champ on this back in my camp days, so don’t feel discouraged.” Leighton channeled in Blair Waldorf and rolled her eyes as she waited for her co-star to get on with it.

“Blake.”

“Okay, okay. I’m ready. Geeze,” she said finally locking eyes with the brunette that now stood from her chair and was languidly walking in her direction, hands behind her back with a smile that could rival that of the Cheshire cat.

“Baby,” Leighton started as she stopped in front of the blonde who, at that point had already gulped about three buckets of spit, gripping the arms of the makeup chair hoping to steel herself. The brunette only continued. “If you love me, smile?” Leighton had said the words lazily, drawing out each syllable as she inched her face closer and closer to Blake’s, the proximity was intoxicating because all the blonde wanted to do was lunge forward and close the distance between them.

The blonde had shit’s worth of a poker face because as hard as she tried (though, scientists and researchers would debate that she may not have tried at all – or had the chance) to get even the words out, her toothy grin was already showing.

Leighton snapped out of her position and smiled triumphantly. “You’re right, this is instant gratification,” she said smugly before she took the magazine from the counter and sat back down.

“Wait, no-” she started but was cut-off by the makeup artists coming in to get ready for them.

“Might want to work on that poker face of yours, Lively. You’re a little rusty.” She threw the blonde the biggest smile and a wink just before her makeup artist transformed her into Blair.

Blake, however, eyes locked on her co-star thought that she had already transformed into character before the makeup artists got there. Right about the time she got pulled into an impromptu game of “Baby, If You Love Me Smile”.

“You cheated.” Leighton or Blair, Blake wasn’t sure at that moment, only laughed.

Now, Blake was sure that she wanted to practice, so the next time Leighton tried it on her, she’d be ready.

\--

Within the following week, Blake had gone about the cast and crew during her break time and theirs trying to play the game.

She had played with Chace and Ed who tried giving their respective art form of a poker face.

“You have to concentrate on something else,” Chace offered as he sat down beside Ed on his couch.

“Yeah, like them naked,” Ed suggested before he howled in laughter.  Blake rolled her eyes knowing that if she was to picture Leighton naked, a poker face would not be what her face would be making.

At one point, when everyone finished early, some of the cast and crew formed a circle as they played a round for fifteen minutes or so. Everyone that tried Blake failed. She couldn’t smile on the outside, but inwardly, she smiled triumphantly, knowing all such efforts were going into the defeat of one Leighton Meester.

Blake had even gone so far as to play a small game with Josh Schwartz. A small game that meant she insisted that he try her.  After he circled her in a cowboy-like manner, her jaw was shut tight and not a peep of a smile was evident. He was impressed.

“That was good. Most of the time, people crack at that. Then again, most times was back in freshman year of high school and I was a twig running around with an unruly ‘fro trying to impress the girls.”

Blake looked at him confused. “Thanks for playing, Josh. I should go.” She tried her escape.

“Yeah, I know, TMI. So have you beaten everyone on set? I saw you play that game with everyone this week.”

“No, I haven’t tried Leighton, yet. Well, technically, I did. But I lost to her so I’ve been practicing with everyone else.”

Josh was a smart man. I mean, a crackbook series like Gossip Girl turn into a t.v. show was a smart investment. So Josh was no fool. Awkward and geeky, but not a fool. So he knew about Blake’s giant infatuation on her co-star. The one that was identical to Leighton’s infatuation on her. The only reason he couldn’t let Blake and Leighton roam free was because his hands were tied by the powers that be.

And at the small confession, he knew what the problem was. It was not Blake at all.

It was Leighton.

“Blake,” he started, “I have a small advice for you.” He clapped her shoulder and began walking her out.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“When you play the game with Leighton later, don’t pay attention to the words, okay?” he said when they’ve reached the door.

“Huh?”

“Just…block it out long enough for you to respond. Then you’ll win.”

“I don’t under-”

“You will. Now, get out of here before I fire you.”

Blake left Josh’s office trailer confused wondering what he meant.

You see, that was part of the problem. Blake does love her and because she loves her, of course she would smile. She would do anything Leighton asked her to. 

Reaching their shared trailer, she finally understood what his advice meant. She was ready to beast at the game because, baby, she won’t smile.

\--

“How’s roaming about New York playing that icebreaker?” Leighton asked, looking up from her script, with a pen in hand.

“Play with me,” she said, ignoring the question. There was a determination in those cobalt eyes that made Leighton chuckle.  _This is going to be fun_ , she thought.  _And what instant gratification._

“Okay. Ready to instantly gratify me, stud?”

Blake was thrown off at the other girl’s not-so-innocent remark. But she had to concentrate.

Suddenly, Leighton got down on all fours slowly crawling towards Blake who failed to steel her legs, landing her on a nearby stool.

“Baby,” she said as she crawled forward, “if you love me, give me a smile?”

Leighton, once again was millimeters away from Blake but the blonde was able to hold her own. She blocked Leighton out and was able to do what seemed like the impossible.

The brunette sat on her knees and tilted her head to look at Blake who sat motionless, stoic.

“Impressive, Lively. All that hard work paid off.”

“I did it?” she asked, surprised at her own accomplishment.

“You did it. How does it feel to beat every cast and crew member of Gossip Girl on a game like that?”

“I don’t know. It feels like a fluke. Let’s do over.”

Leighton raised an eyebrow at this. “A do over? What are you, twelve?”

“Oh c’mon. Just do it again.” Leighton just shrugged.

“Fine. Stand up.”

Leighton proceeded to stand up as her trailer-mate did the same.

“You ready?”

“I’m ready.”

“Okay. Baby, if you love me, smile?” she said, looking up at Blake who was staring back at her.

“Baby, I love you but I jus-” before Blake could finish her sentence, however, Leighton stood on her tiptoes and kissed the blonde stud squarely on the mouth.

The blonde stud instantly took her arms and wrapped around the smaller woman, but not before smiling through their connected lips.

Leighton, whose own arms wrapped around Blake’s neck parted away and looked at the other woman with a smirk, once again channeling in Blair Waldorf. Sometimes, Blake would wonder that Leighton did that one too many times.

After Blake savored the last of the brunette’s lips on her, she finally opened her eyes to a smirking Leighton.

“You’re right, it was just a fluke.”

“You cheated.”

“Does it matter?” she asked, eyebrow raised. “It’s called instant gratification, Blake.”

“Yeah, but it’s the principle of the mat-”

Once again, Blake was stopped by Leighton’s lips, stopping whatever principle of the matter she may have come up as argument. The shorter woman’s lips started trailing away from Blake’s bruised lips leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to the crook that connected her neck and shoulder.

Leighton continued to give attention to her causing her to tug at the shorter woman’s waist to come closer. Even as her lips were pressed to Blake’s tanned skin, Leighton just couldn’t help a smirk.

“Well, you keep kissing me like that and you can cheat all you want.”

Blake’s smile grew wider and she savored the feel of Leighton’s lips on her. Game over. Leighton would always win. Baby, she loves her, and she’ll always smile.

It didn’t take long, however, until the curve of her lips transformed into a rightly shaped ‘O’.


End file.
